Angel Without Wings
by AnneStewart
Summary: Edward vive um relacionamento complicado, onde seu coração é sempre esmagado e despedaçado. Mas ele não se importa, até que com o passar do tempo as coisas começam a mudar. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Without Wings (Anjo Sem Asas)**

**Autora:** Anne Stewart

**Gênero:** Drama/Angústia/Romance

**Shipper:** Edward / Bella

**Rated:** +16

Todos humanos

.

**sinopse:** Edward e Tanya têm um relacionamento desde a adolescência, com mais altos que baixos. Tanya é negligente que usa e abusa de Edward, que aceita tudo, pois a ama de um modo quase doentio. Depois de anos de humilhações, reconciliações e brigas sem sentido, Edward se vê quase engolido por um buraco negro de loucura, até que ele passa a conviver mais com sua vizinha, a doce, ingênua e tímida Bella Swan.

_._

_"And through it all she offers me protection_

**E através disso tudo ela me oferece proteção**

_A lot of love and affection_

**Muito amor e afeição**

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

**Esteja eu certo ou errado**

_And down the waterfall_

**E debaixo da cachoeira**

_Wherever it may take me_

**Onde quer que isso possa me levar**

_I know that life won't break me_

**Eu sei que a vida não me arruinará**

_When I come to call_

**Quando eu vier chamar**

_she won't forsake me_

**Ela não me abandonará**

_I'm loving angels instead_

**Estou amando anjos em vez disso**."

_Angels – Robbie Williams_

**PREFÁCIO **

Eu era realmente doente. Eu era um fodido doente masoquista.

Como eu ainda estava aqui, esperando por ela? Porque ela fazia isso comigo? Ela não me amava como eu a amava, então porque não me deixava ir?

Alice me dizia o tempo todo que eu era um idiota; eu deveria ser um homem de verdade e chutar a bunda de Tanya. Eu sabia lá no fundo que eu deveria fazer isso, pelo bem da minha sanidade.

Mas eu não podia.

Como ontem à noite, quando ela saiu de casa, com suas malas. Duas semanas atrás ela me disse que estava indo para Londres trabalhar na empresa do tio, que havia lhe oferecido um emprego com o término da faculdade. E sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, ela aceitou. Ela não se importou em me dizer ou pelo menos me perguntar o que eu achava. Eu era o namorado dela, afinal de contas. Eu merecia isso.

Tentei de várias maneiras convencê-la a ficar, mas ela não quis. Ela disse que seria importante para ela e tudo o que ela pensava era no mar de dinheiro que ela ganharia trabalhando em Londres.

Ela nunca se importou comigo.

"Adeus Edward." Tanya disse, me encarando com aqueles orbes dourados hipnotizantes, que me fascinaram desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Eu estava no sofá, puxando meus cabelos em um sinal de frustração. Meus olhos ardiam, lágrimas que queriam sair a todo custo. Lutei com elas, afinal seria humilhante demais chorar na frente dela. Daquela que nunca vi chorar, nem esboçar qualquer emoção além do que ela me demonstrava quando estávamos juntos, sem qualquer roupa, em uma cama. Fora isso, ela era como se fosse feita de pedra.

Tanya era seca.

Encarei seu rosto, um misto de pena e alegria. Ela estava alegre pela proposta de riquezas na Europa, e com pena do namorado obsessivo que estava ficando para trás.

"Então é isso? Você não vai mesmo ficar?"

Tanya bufou. "Não, e você sabe disso. Você sabe o quanto eu vou ganhar trabalhando para meu tio. Eu quero e vou."

Fechei meus olhos, finalmente liberando as lágrimas que estavam presas. Eu sempre fui humilhado por Tanya antes, isso não seria nada agora.

"Por favor, Tanya, não vá." Me vi implorando a ela, indo até ela e a abraçando forte. Ela não me abraçou de volta.

"Eu já fui outras vezes Edward. Você vai superar isso." Ela dizia enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do meu abraço. Separei-me dela e encarei seu rosto com raiva.

"Das outras vezes você apenas foi para outros estados."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não vejo diferença. Apenas... siga com sua vida. Quem sabe no futuro quando eu voltar..."

"Acha mesmo que eu estarei aqui esperando você?" Eu perguntei com incredulidade. Mas ela sabia.

Eu esperaria por ela.

Mas eu esperaria um ano?

Tanya esboçou um sorriso diabólico, que ela me dirigia apenas quando tentava me seduzir. "Você sempre espera por mim Edward. Eu vou, eu volto, e você está aqui, fiel a mim até o último fio de cabelo. Você nunca amará ninguém como ama a mim, você é meu, e por mais que tente me esquecer saindo com outras garotas, é para mim que você sempre volta. Eu sei disso."

Sim, ela tinha razão, mas como Alice dizia, as coisas estavam sempre girando.

Ela foi embora, fechando a porta, sem dizer mais nada. Eu sabia que Tanya era má, ela me usava como queria, e eu estava sempre ali para ela. Ela me enfeitiçou como uma bruxa, amarrando a minha alma à escravidão, dando a ela o que ela sempre queria. E então ela vinha e me derrubava. Mas eu ainda continuava ali, esperando por ela, esperando pelo próximo beijo, pela próxima carícia...

_Deus_, implorei em minha mente, _será que um dia eu serei libertado__?_

* * *

**N/A:** _Isso mesmo gente, fic nova no ar!_

_Nem me perguntem como vou dar conta de tantas fic's em aberto, apenas desfrutem das minhas ideias malucas! Eu comecei a escrever ontem essa fic e eu precisava me libertar dessa vontade avassaladora de postar logo! Para quem está no meu grupo do Facebook sabe que estou com três estreias para 2014; quatro fic's em andamento (cinco com essa) e as demais suspensas (os motivos são claros, mas para quem ainda não sabe vá até o aviso fixado no grupo). Espero mesmo que vocês gostem dessa fic, e como sou boazinha, vou adiantando umas coisinhas aqui: vocês vão sofrer MUITO e se preparem para odiar como nunca a Tanya Denali._

_Por enquanto é isso, o capítulo será postado às sextas. Se o prefácio agradar vocês, eu volto sexta com o primeiro capítulo!_

_E em breve teremos um **tumblr** exclusivo de Angel Without Wings!_

_xoxo :*_


	2. Strange and Beautiful

**Angel Without Wings**

Edward vive um relacionamento complicado, onde seu coração é sempre esmagado e despedaçado. Mas ele não se importa, até que com o passar do tempo as coisas começam a mudar.

* * *

_Os personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer, mas a fanfic é minha. Então, nada de gracinhas. Se comportem meus lindos._

* * *

.**CAPITULO UM - Strange and Beautiful**

.

_Revisado por: Bruna Barzon_

_._

.

**Músicas para o capítulo:** _Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars_

.

_Seattle, setembro de 2007_

**~Edward**

.

O dia estava chuvoso e cinzento lá fora, o que me deixava completamente sem ânimo para sair de casa. Muito menos para ir à escola. Eu começaria o segundo ano do ensino médio hoje, o que significava que faltavam dois anos para poder sair dali. Se eu pudesse, pularia para faculdade sem pensar duas vezes.

Alice, minha irmã gêmea caçula por um minuto, dizia sempre que eu não deveria reclamar. Eu era popular; era o melhor do time de basquete; e tinha a namorada mais linda e inteligente da escola: Victoria Lilley. Sim, ela era linda, e inteligente, e dona dos cachos cor de fogo mais lindos que já havia posto os olhos. Com várias reviradas de olhos, Alice dizia que minha vida era perfeita e que eu deveria parar de ser um bebezão. Sorri ao me lembrar da minha irmã, dona de uma energia maior que qualquer companhia elétrica.

"Vamos Edward, você vai se atrasar!" Minha mãe gritou de algum lugar da casa. Gemendo em frustração, me levantei, indo sem vontade nenhuma para o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene e me vesti com muito esforço. Desci indo direto para a cozinha, sendo levado pelo aroma viciante das panquecas de banana da dona Esme. Ela era minha mãe, que deixou a sua amada profissão de designer de interiores para cuidar de mim e de Alice. Agora que estávamos mais crescidos ela voltara à ativa depois de fazer alguns cursos para se atualizar com a arquitetura atual. Entrei na cozinha e a encontrei tirando uma panqueca da frigideira. Ele me viu e abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Bom dia querido, pensei que teria que te arrastar da cama, como quando você tinha cinco anos." Ela me disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Revirei os olhos.

"Pensei que a senhora já teria ido para o trabalho." Eu disse enquanto me servia de suco.

"Eu não preciso chegar cedo ao escritório hoje, então vou aproveitar a manhã livre para adiantar alguns trabalhos aqui em casa mesmo. Animado para o primeiro dia de aula?"

"Nem um pouco. Cadê Alice e o papai?"

"Estou aqui." Alice entrou dançando na cozinha, estreitando os olhos para mim enquanto se sentava. "Meu Deus Edward! Que olheiras são essas? E trate de pentear esse cabelo!"

"Não enche tampinha." Resmunguei enquanto lambuzava minhas panquecas com calda de chocolate.

"Modos Edward." Minha mãe me repreendeu com um sorriso. "Seu pai saiu cedo. Emergência no hospital."

Fizemos nosso desjejum conversando animadamente conforme meu sono passava. Por fim pegamos nossas mochilas e partimos.

"Então, qual carro?" Alice me perguntou enquanto eu encarava meu Volvo recém-adquirido e ela encarava o seu carro, um Porsche amarelo canário, presente do nosso tio Marcus.

"Definitivamente o meu carro. O seu chama certa atenção. Não sei o que você gosta tanto nele." Eu disse enquanto destravava o alarme e abria a porta. Eu não entendia Alice com seu gosto luxuoso. O meu era mais comum que o dela.

Nosso caminho foi curto, pois a escola ficava a poucas quadras. Estacionamos e com nossas capas de chuva – que estava mais fina, saímos.

Enquanto andávamos lado a lado, Alice soltou um suspiro e olhou na minha direção. Seu olhar era sério.

"Tome cuidado Edward." Franzi a testa.

"Como?"

"Eu não sei, mas..." ela balançava a cabeça. "Sinto algo estranho, com relação a você. E não sei dizer se é bom. Apenas tome cuidado."

E com isso, ela foi para seu armário. Alice às vezes me assustava com esses rompantes dela. Ela dizia que era algo de irmãos gêmeos. Ela sempre sonhava coisas que envolviam a mim e então me contava, pedindo para eu tomar cuidado. Curioso com suas palavras de segundos atrás, fui atrás dela antes de ir para meu armário.

"Espere um pouco. Não tem mais nada para me dizer? Geralmente tema alguém correndo atrás de mim tentando me matar." Eu disse com sarcasmo e Alice me fuzilou com os olhos.

"Não sei exatamente. É muito confuso. Há uma garota."

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Garota?"

"Sim, e não é Victoria. Ela é..." ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e pensou. Eu estava ficando impaciente.

"Então?" Pressionei.

Ela abriu os olhos e bufou. "Loira. E com um gosto detestável para roupas."

Revirei os olhos. "Tudo bem."

"É sério seu idiota! Eu tive o mesmo sonho duas vezes, e hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, sempre tem alunos novos..."

"Como era o sonho?"

Alice pegou seu livro, fechou seu armário e me encarou. "Você chorava, chorava por causa dela. E logo tudo mudava de foco... e ela aparecia. Ela fazia pouco caso de você, mas você continuava atrás dela."

Prestei atenção em cada palavra de Alice. Havia momentos em que eu brincava com ela sobre seus sonhos estranhos, e havia momentos em que eles me assustavam para caramba.

Como agora.

Respirei fundo e encarei a minha irmã. "Relaxe maninha. Está tudo bem, e eu só tenho olhos para Vicky."

"Espero mesmo irmão, não quero ver você sofrer." E com isso nos despedimos. Vi minha irmã ir em direção à sua sala, encontrando Jessica e Angela no caminho. Elas se cumprimentaram e entraram. E eu fiquei parado que nem um idiota no meio do corredor, pensando no sonho de Alice. Será que aconteceria algo ou era apenas um sonho?

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por Jake, Mike e Tyler, melhores amigos e colegas de time.

"E então campeão, como estamos nesse primeiro dia de aula chuvosa?" Jacob me cumprimentava com um grande sorriso. Revirei os olhos pelo que pareceu a milésima vez nessa manhã.

"Eu deveria estar na minha cama, dormindo." Resmunguei enquanto lançava meu olhar pelos corredores, procurando a minha namorada.

"Largue de ser um bebezão Cullen. Somo veteranos e populares, aproveite a sua adolescência enquanto pode." Mike soltou.

"Tudo bem, apenas me deixem procurar pela Victoria, ela deveria estar em algum lugar." Enquanto falava eu a encontrava com meu olhar, desfilando pelo corredor, com um enorme sorriso no rosto com leves sardas.

"Oi." Ela ronronou enquanto me abraçava. A abracei de volta e a puxei para um beijo. Victoria era uma garota incrível, uma raridade, por assim dizer. Ela adorava falar sobre basquete e desprezava dietas ou algo feminino demais. Ela era simples e carismática, e dona de um corpo incrível. Ela era incrível por inteiro.

"Como foi o fim de semana?" Perguntei enquanto andava de mãos dadas com ela.

"Foi legal. Matei a saudade das minhas primas. Eu sentia muita falta delas." Vicky disse com pesar. "É uma pena que elas tiveram que ir tão cedo."

"Mas elas vão para a mesma faculdade que você, não?"

"Sim, elas vão. Elas estão realmente animadas. Você vai adorar conhecê-las."

Paramos em frente à minha sala onde eu teria a primeira aula do dia. Despedi-me dela com um selinho e ela foi para a sua sala.

Entrei e encontrei meus amigos pirados no fundo da sala. "É melhor virem para frente ou vão acabar reprovando." Eu disse dando risadinhas. Jacob revirou os olhos, Mike pegou suas coisas e veio para frente e Tyler apenas ria.

O Sr. Banner finalmente entra na sala, e com ele, uma garota de cabelos louros ondulados até o meio das costas. Em nem um segundo ela pareceu intimidada, como a maioria dos alunos novos pareciam.

"Pessoal, conheçam a nova colega de vocês. Essa é Tanya Denali."

Ela abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou a todos. Sua voz era calma e aveludada. "Olá, eu sou Tanya. Espero fazer amizade com todos."

"Srta. Denali tome aqui o livro e sente-se ao lado do Sr. Cullen." Sr. Banner dizia enquanto apontava para mim. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu, senti algo estranho. Um sentimento estranho de fascinação.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido e andou na minha direção. Ela me cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. "Olá."

"Oi. Sou Edward. É um prazer." A cumprimentei de volta, soando demasiado educado. Ela me encarou de volta, como se procurando por algo. A bolha foi rompida pela voz do professor Banner, que começou a aula.

Eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção na aula, pois a minha vizinha estava aparentemente roubando a minha atenção sem que eu percebesse. Algo no comportamento dela causou um frenesi em mim; aquela garota estava me intrigando e ela sabia disso, pois quando levei meu rosto disfarçadamente na sua direção, ela encarou de volta, abrindo um sorriso levemente sedutor. Então eu percebi que ela estava interessada em mim.

É claro que ela ficaria decepcionada, pois eu tinha Victoria. Por mais linda que ela fosse, eu não estaria interessado nela.

A aula se arrastou lentamente e eu precisava sair de perto dessa garota. Eu não sabia explicar os motivos, apenas que ela emanava uma energia forte que parecia querer me puxar. Talvez fosse algo na sua aparência, principalmente seu olhar intimidante.

O sinal tocou e eu me despedi dela, saindo rapidamente da sala. Mike, que estava sentado à frente me encarou confuso. Eu apenas ignorei e sai.

Finalmente chegara a hora do almoço. Alice, Jasper – seu namorado, Angela e Bem, Jacob, Mike e Jessica, Tyler e Victoria. Sentei-me ao lado dela e abri um enorme sorriso, me sentindo mais aliviado por estar perto dela.

"Está tudo bem Edward?" Victoria me perguntou. Neguei.

"Não, está tudo bem. Apenas me adaptando em acordar cedo novamente."

Ela abriu um sorriso e meu deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Por fim começamos a comer e conversar, e para meu desgosto, o assunto do dia era a aluna nova.

"Vocês viram aquela garota nova? A loira sexy?" Jacob começou o assunto. Alice olhou na direção dele, aparentemente interessada.

"Conte mais sobre ela Jacob Black." Jacob revirou os olhos e continuou.

"Bem, ela teve aula de Biologia com a gente. Ela se sentou com Edward."

Droga.

Alice lançou seu olhar fulminante na minha direção. "Sério maninho?"

Engoli em seco, tentando comer o pedaço de pizza. "Sim. Garota simpática."

Victoria olhou na minha direção. "Como ela é?"

Olhei confuso para ela. A sua pergunta parecia maliciosa, mas ela aparentemente estava apenas curiosa. Dei de ombros. "Alta, loira, com cara de que veio de longe."

"Ela veio do Alasca. A família dela é rica e veio para cá no verão." Jessica respondeu, atraindo a atenção de todos.

"Por acaso ela tem irmãs?" Tyler perguntou interessado. Jessica estreitou seus olhos para ele.

"Não. Ela é filha única. O pai é banqueiro e a mãe é estilista."

"E como você sabe de tudo isso?" Angela perguntou.

"Eu a ouvi conversar com a coordenadora enquanto pregava uns papéis no mural perto da secretaria."

Depois disso tentei mudar de assunto, e é óbvio que Alice percebeu minha estranheza. Eu tinha certeza de que ela me pegaria mais tarde.

"Hum, e por falar nela..." Angela arqueia as sobrancelhas e olha na direção da porta do refeitório, vendo Tanya Denali entrar, andando de modo imponente, em direção à fila do almoço. Desviei meu olhar dela e voltei a comer. E Deus a abençoe, Angela começou algum assunto, fazendo todos olharem na sua direção.

"Então pessoal, como estamos indo com o baile de boas vindas?"

Alice e Jessica pareceram animadas, enquanto os meninos começaram a torcer o nariz. Victoria me encarava. Encarei-a de volta.

"Edward, tem certeza de que está tudo bem?" ela perguntava enquanto passava seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ronronei em resposta. Eu adorava quando ela fazia carinhos em meus cabelos.

"Sim baby, eu só estou... um pouco nervoso. A partir de agora estamos caminhando mais rápido para a faculdade."

Vicky sorriu e tirou a mão do meu cabelo, mordendo sua maçã. Fiquei feliz que ela tenha acreditado na minha desculpa. "Você é inteligente e o basquete vai ajudar muito. Fique tranquilo querido."

Eu estava relaxando com as palavras da minha namorada perfeita quando uma voz nos interrompeu. Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio e olharam a aluna nova parada perto de nós.

"Por acaso eu posso me sentar com vocês? As outras mesas estão cheias." Tanya Denali pediu enquanto nos encarava, sua fachada imponente sumira, dando lugar à timidez.

Jacob abriu um enorme sorriso e respondeu. "Claro, fique à vontade." Depois ele fez as apresentações, apresentando a cada um que estava sentando ali, menos a mim. "Imagino que já conheça Edward."

Tanya agradeceu e se sentou ao lado de Jacob, ficando de frente para mim. A timidez de segundos atrás pareceu evaporar e agora ela me encarava discretamente. Desviei o olhar.

"Sim, seremos parceiros na Biologia esse semestre." Ela respondeu, depois me encarou. "É um prazer vê-lo novamente."

Victoria pareceu sentir algo, pois se aproximou mais de mim, suas mãos dando atenção aos meus braços e costas. A tensão era sólida, mas eu consegui relaxar quando Tanya pareceu perceber que ela não teria nenhuma chance comigo, levanto a sua atenção total para Jacob. Eles começaram a conversar animadamente enquanto Alice a avaliava. Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a cochichar com Angela e Jessica.

"Como está se sentindo nesse primeiro dia?" Alice perguntou.

Tanya sorriu discretamente. "Muito bem, na verdade. Todos os alunos estão sendo bastante receptivos. E agradeço novamente por me aceitarem."

"Você sente saudade de onde você morava?"

Tanya deu de ombros. "Aqui parece ser bem mais quente que no Alasca. Eu sinto falta mesmo é dos amigos."

As meninas interrogaram Tanya durante todo o almoço e ela parecia responder sem nenhum incômodo. Assim que o sinal tocou e eu me levantei, puxando Victoria comigo. Nós teríamos a próxima aula juntos.

"Eu não sei, algo naquela garota me intriga." Victoria murmurou quando estávamos longe o suficiente. Eu não podia concordar mais.

"Eu também digo o mesmo. Mas ela é de fora, então, damos um crédito." Eu disse, tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras.

Victoria suspirou. "Sim, talvez."

A aula correu e logo estávamos indo para a Educação Física. Victoria teria aula em outra sala, então me despedi dela, pedindo a ela que me esperasse no meu armário depois da aula. Beijei-a levemente e saí em direção aos vestiários masculinos.

Encontrei meus amigos comentando sobre a aluna nova. Era bem previsível, na verdade. O que eu não esperava eram as próximas palavras dirigidas à mim assim que entrei no vestiário e os cumprimentei.

"Não sei não, Eddie; acho que aquela garota está de olho em você." Tyler me disse enquanto amarrava o tênis. Senti meu coração acelerar.

"Acha mesmo?" perguntei despreocupadamente enquanto abria meu armário e pegava meu uniforme.

"Acho sim, na verdade todos nós da mesa vimos como ela te comeu com os olhos." Mike falou do seu armário. Eu fechei o meu, encarando meus amigos com expressão séria.

"Bem, eu não notei. E eu tenho Victoria. Não estou nem um pouco interessado naquela garota."

"Bem, uma pena, na verdade." Jacob balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. "Eu estava muito a fim de chamá-la para sair, mas ela ao que parece, só tem olhos para o único do grupo que é comprometido. É realmente uma merda."

Todos nós rimos do drama de Jacob enquanto saíamos para a quadra. A cada minuto que passava eu me sentia mais intimidado com Tanya Denali. Ela era intrigante e mexia com uma parte de mim que eu nunca tive conhecimento. Mas aquilo tudo para mim realmente não importava, pois eu só tinha olhos para a minha namorada.

Caminhei em direção à quadra e meu corpo tencionou de um modo negativo quando eu vi Tanya na quadra, em um minúsculo uniforme. Ela estava de costas, e o uniforme mostrava bem os contornos do corpo dela, que eram curvilíneos e arredondados. Eu poderia dizer que a maioria das garotas estavam sentindo uma pontada de inveja dela; seus cabelos estavam agora em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Como se sentisse os meus olhos, ela se virou, encontrando meu olhar. Senti meu rosto e orelhas ficarem quentes e nervoso, desviei o olhar, mas não sem antes notar a piscadela discreta seguida de um sorriso torto que ela me dirigiu.

Aquela situação toda estava me deixando desconfortável, por eu ter uma namorada e eu estar reagindo às investidas da nova aluna e também porque Tanya Denali me inspirava perigo, decepção, mentiras. Eu precisava fazer algo, por mim e por Victoria.

Passei toda a aula ignorando os olhares que eu sabia muito bem que Tanya estava me lançando e isso me prejudicou no jogo. O treinador Clapp gritava constantemente comigo, me perguntando o que havia de errado. No fim da aula ele me barrou antes que eu fosse para o vestiário.

"O que houve hoje Edward? Você estava completamente aéreo hoje."

Esfreguei meus olhos com fora, frustrado e irritado por que uma garota que eu nem conhecia estava ferrando comigo. "Eu não sei exatamente, treinador. Só não estou me sentindo bem."

"Apenas tente se manter focado Edward. Você não pode se distrair assim no jogo de sexta feira."

Assenti e sai da quadra, indo direto para o vestiário me trocar e sair de vez dali. Quando eu não achava que ficaria pior, eu me deparo com Tanya na porta do vestiário masculino. Merda, não havia mais ninguém ali.

"Oi Edward." Ela sussurrou assim que eu me aproximei. Cansado daquele teatrinho, prensei-a contra a parede.

"O que você quer de mim?" perguntei exasperado. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, mas logo depois um sorriso enviesado tomou conta de seu rosto.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Ou você vai negar que você ficou impressionado comigo desde que eu entrei na sala mais cedo?"

"Eu não fiquei impressionado." Menti, e pelo seu olhar presunçoso ela soube na hora que eu estava o fazendo.

"Oh, não banque o inocente Edward. Eu sei que algo em você está atraído por mim. Mas porque tanto medo de assumir para si mesmo? Por acaso tem medo de magoar a ruivinha?"

Apontei meu dedo na sua direção, rosnando. "Não meta a minha namorada no meio dessa merda. Apenas me deixe em paz." Empurrando-a do meu caminho, entrei no vestiário.

"Ainda não terminamos Edward!" Ela gritou da porta, saindo gargalhando pelo corredor.

Droga, eu realmente deveria fazer alguma coisa. Eu sabia que no fundo, essa garota iria conseguir o que estava querendo. E isso iria me destruir.

Assim que peguei as minhas coisas fui para meu armário encontrar Victoria, que me esperava. Ao me ver abriu um sorriso estonteante e imediatamente me esquecia da merda anterior.

Peguei sua mão e a puxei para um beijo sôfrego. Victoria percebeu e se afastou, ofegante.

"Céus Edward, o que você tem?"

Sorri, tentando esconder minha frustração. "Nada, estava apenas com saudade. Vamos para a minha casa, meus pais e minha irmã estarão fora."

Sua testa se franziu em preocupação. "Edward, acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia?"

"Absoluta." E precisava esquecer o que houve hoje na escola, e a melhor maneira era me embrenhar com minha linda namorada na minha cama.

Levou alguns segundos para convencê-la, e então estávamos indo em direção ao meu carro. Chegamos em minutos em casa e assim que passamos pela porta do meu quarto, agarrei Victoria pela cintura e a prensei na parede, beijando-a intensamente. Ela gemeu em resposta e logo estávamos arrancando as roupas um do outro.

Havia cerca de um mês que eu e Victoria tomamos o passo mais importante do nosso relacionamento. Em meio a uma sessão de amassos em meu carro descobri que Victoria era virgem. O que me deixou menos nervoso, pois eu também era, por incrível que pareça. Nossa primeira vez foi fantástica e essa estava sendo a nossa segunda vez, e estava sendo milhares de vezes melhor.

Eu agora não lembrava nada da escola hoje. Eu fui capaz de esquecer a garota loira morango que me perturbou durante todo o dia.

Mas no fundo eu sabia que isso não havia acabado. E eu teria que gastar todo o meu controle para não sucumbir.

"_Ainda não terminamos Edward!"_

Suas palavras me perturbaram durante todo o resto da tarde, e de repente me vi com vontade de mudar de escola.

.

* * *

**N\A:** _Bem amores, este é o primeiro capítulo. Sim, o drama é desse nível para mais alto. Tanya já chega querendo aprontar. Sim, ela já é uma peste desde o primeiro capítulo. Já vou adiantando para vocês que o capítulo dois será o fim do colegial. Eles irão para a faculdade e então a estória irá finalmente começar a rolar de verdade... Mas isso só depende de vocês. Gostei muito da recepção de vocês no Prefácio e se continuar assim, o próximo capítulo sairá logo em breve._

_Beijos e mordidas da Anne :*_

**N\B:** _Odeio a Tanya. Eu sei que é o primeiro capítulo ainda, mas ela já deu brecha para ser odiada. E pelo jeito ela vai fazer de tudo para ter o Edward -vaca. Adorei o primeiro capítulo, deu pra conhecer um pouco do Edward, dos seus amigos, da sua irmã, da Victoria (coitada). Apenas no aguardo para o segundo capítulo. E que Tanya tenha uma vida muito curta. Obrigada._

_Bj Bruna :*_


End file.
